The Amazing Classroom
by Han Se Hyun
Summary: suatu rahasia yang bisa menghancurkan XOXO Senior High School bahkan seluruh dunia jika 'dia' bangkit. Dan untuk mencegah itu semua, XOXO Senior High School membuatkan satu kelas khusus untuk melatih 12 namja yang telah diramalkan akan membunuh 'dia' yang akan bangkit.


Tittle : The Amazing Classroom.

Author : Han Se Hyun.

Main Cast : All EXO Members.

Support Cast : find it yourself.

Genre : Shounen-ai, Friendship, Hurt.

Rating : T.

Warning : This is Yaoi or BoyXBoy. This is Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read Just Leave it. Typo(s).

XOXO Senior High School merupakan sekolah gterkenal se-Korea Selatan. Di sekolah itu terdapat siswa siswi yang mempunyai kemampuan hebat. Bahkan setiap tahunnya sekolah itu selalu melahirkan lulusan yang terkenal. Tapi dibalik itu semua ada suatu rahasia yang bisa menghancurkan XOXO Senior High School bahkan seluruh dunia jika 'dia' bangkit. Dan untuk mencegah itu semua, XOXO Senior High School membuatkan satu kelas khusus untuk melatih 12 namja yang telah diramalkan akan membunuh 'dia' yang akan bangkit.

.

.

-TAC-

.

.

Seorang namja paruh baya sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil menelisik isi dari sebuah buku yang sudah terlihat usang. Sesekali ia mengerutkan kening tanda tidak mengerti .

'CKLEK'

Pintu ruang kerja itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja manis yang tengah mengembangkan senyumnya ke arah namja yang sedang terduduk.

"chagi, jangan bekerja terlalu keras nanti kau bisa sakit" Namja yang tengah terdudukpun tersenyum manis ke arah namja manis yang memanggilnya chagi.

"ne, arraseo Teukkie chagi. Tapi setelah semua ini selesai ne"

"arra, kalau itu maumu Kanginnie chagi" Mereka tersenyum bersamaan dan saling melihat wajah satu sama lain. Kemudian larut dalam keheningan dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana. Leeteuk membuka suara yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Kanginnie, apa benar 'dia' akan bangkit dan 'dia' akan dimusnahkan oleh ke-12 namja istimewa yang sudah diramalkan oleh buku itu" ucap Leeteuk sambil menunjuk buku usang yang tengah dibaca Kangin dengan dagunya.

"untuk itu aku tidak tau pasti 'dia' akan bangkit kapan, tapi kita harus waspada dengan kebangkitannya. Aku yakin mereka bisa memusnahkannya. Jadi kau jangan terlalu khawatir karena ke-12 namja istimewa itu akan segera bertemu dan belajar tentang kekuatannya." Tangan Kangin terulur untuk mengusap surai istrinya dengan sayang yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada dipangkuannya.

"ne, aku juga berharap jika ke-12 namja itu mampu memusnahkannya." Leeteuk menengadah melihat wajah Kangin yang tengah tersenyum dan menatapnya dalam seolah berkata –semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, jadi percaya padaku–seakan mengerti dengan arti tatapan itu Leeteukpun mengembangkan senyum untuk Kangin.

.

.

-TAC-

.

.

"yang saya sebutkan namanya akan masuk kedalam kelas khusus." Suara menggema di dalam auditorium yang sudah berisikan siswa siswi XOXO Senior High School yang terdiam menunggu Lee Songsaemnim melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Byun Baekhyun"

"Do Kyungsoo"

"Huang Zitao"

"Kim Jongdae"

"Kim Jongin"

"Kim Joonmyeon"

"Kim Minseok"

"Oh Sehun"

"Park Chanyeol"

"Wu Yifan"

"Xi Luhan"

"Zhang Yixing"

Suasana yang tadinya hening berubah menjadi gaduh setelah Lee Songsaenim menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sedangkan ke-12 namja yang disebutkan namanya oleh Lee Songsaemnim hanya membelalakkan matanya tanda terkejut. Ah ralat! Tapi hanya ke-11 namja karena seorang Oh Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya untuk menutupi keterkejutannya.

"apa ini tidak salah? Atau aku salah dengar?" tanya seorang namja imut bernama Xi Luhan yang sedang menghadap ke arah temannya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar.

"aku rasa tidak karena Lee Songsaemnim tidak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan."

"tapi kenapa nama kita ada didaftar kelas khusus. Aku tidak merasa diriku istimewa." Ujar Luhan sambil menautkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya imut.

" ah mollayo, aku juga tidak mengerti." Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya menhela napas bersamaan.

.

.

-TAC-

.

.

Ke-12 namja itupun memasuki kelas khusus. Ruang kelas itu didominasi dengan warna putih, kedap suara dan sangat tertutup agar orang lain yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kelas khusus tidak dapat melihat ataupun mendengar kegiatan yang sedang berjalan didalam kelas khusus.

Fasilitas-fasilitas yang ada didalam ruang kelas itupun tidak main-main. Mulai dari tempat duduk yang berbeda dari kelas lain. Setiap tempat duduk mempunyai meja digital yang akan menampilkan materi yang akan dipelajari tentu bukan materi dalam arti sebenarnya.

Papan tulis yang akan menulis dengan perintah suara dan bisa mengganti kata yang telah disiapkan dengan hanya mengayunkan tangan. Dibagian belakang kelas terdapat loker yang sudah tercantum nama pemiliknya. Loker-loker itu bukan loker biasa, loker itu difasilitasi Computer Portabel dan didalamnya ada sebuah kamar yang berukuran kecil.

Dan tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam kelas khusus karena kelas itu mempunyai indentifikasi mata yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh orang terpilih dan berwenang atas kelas khusus.

Sedangkan ke-12 namja itu hanya tercengang melihat isi dari kelas khusus yang selama ini tertutup rapat dan menjadi topik pembicaraan seluruh penjuru sekolah bahkan bisa dibilang sebangai _Hot Topic_ di XOXO SHS.

Mereka masih mematung ditempat masing-masing seakan masih tidak percaya jika mereka sekarang ada didalam kelas khusus. Sampai akhirnya sebuah deheman yang cukup keras membangunkan mereka dari aksi ketercengangannya.

"EKHEMM.." dehem seorang namja yang berbalut pakaian serba hitam dan ditangannya terdapat sebuah Laptop dan beberapa buku.

"kenapa kalian masih berdiri disini? Apa kalian lupa caranya berjalan hingga ketempat duduk kalian dan duduk disana? Apa kalian robot yang hanya bergerak jika ada yang menyuruh, eoh?" ujar namja itu dengan nada menyindir, sakratis dan tanpa ekspresi. Sejurus kemudian ke-12 namja itu menuju ke arah tempat duduk mereka masing-masing dan mendudukkan dirinya disana dengan keadaan yang sangat hening. Bahkan jika ada setetes air jatuh kelantai akan terdengar sangat nyaring.

Melihat itu namja berbaju serba hitam dan berkulit itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja guru kemudian meletakkan semua barang yang ia bawa tadi ke atas meja. Lalu beralih menatap satu persatu wajah siswa penghuni kelas khusus itu dengan sangat teliti.

"perkenalkan aku Henry Lau. Kalian bisa memanggilku Henry. Aku akan mengajar kalian sekaligus menjadi wali kelas kalian. Jadi persiapkan karena aku akan membuat kenangan yang tidak akan kalian lupakan sampai kapanpun." Ucap Henry saem sambil menampilkan _smirk _yang cukup menyeramkan dan bersamaan dengan itu pula ada angin yang entah darimana asalnya cukup membuat suasana yang tadinya tegang menjadi lebih tegang dan mencekam. Ke-12 namja itu hanya bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan dan mimik wajah wali kelasnya. Bahkan mereka juga menatap horror ke arah Henry saem.

"aku akan memulai pelajaran." Henry mengambil sebuah buku tapi gerakannya terhenti tatkala sebuah suara terdengar memanggil namanya. "Henry saem." Henry melihat ke arah seorang namja berwajah angelic yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"mwo?"

"apa kami tidak memperkenalkan diri dan apa saem tidak mengabsen kami?" ucapnya yang disambut senyuman sinis Henry.

"sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu, Suho. Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan bagaimana cara mengajukan pertanyaan yang benar?" semua terdiam. Senyuman Suho luntur seketika mendengar ucapan Henry saem.

"ck ck, Kim Joonmyeon atau yang sering dipanggil Suho. Anak pengusaha terkaya ketiga se-Korea Selatan, selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya hanya dengan menjentikkan jari maka apa yang dia inginkan ada di depan matanya. Ternyata tidak tahu bangaimana cara mengajukan pertanyaan dengan benar. Ck, dengar jika kalian ingin mengajukan pertanyaan acungkan jari kalian atau angkat sebelah tangan kalian." Semua diam tak bergeming terutama Suho yang masih mencerna semua penuturan Henry saem tentang dirinya. Henry melirik ke arah Suho. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Henry saem tersenyum sinis melihat Suho memutuskan kontak mata dengannya. Pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan keheningan yang mendominasi.

-Waktunya Istirahat- sebuah suara berasal dari speaker kecil di sudut depan kanan kelas memecah keheningan didalam kelas itu.

"baik, aku akan membagi kalian menjadi dua kelompok yang akan mengerjakan materi yang sudah kuberikan tadi." Henry saem melihat ke arah siswanya.

"kelompok pertama. Lay, Kris, Chen, Tao, Xiumin dan Luhan."

"kelompok kedua. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, Kai, D.O dan Sehun." Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya Henry saem meninggalkan kelas yang masih hening.

"ah ayo kita ke kantin aku sudah lapar." Baekhyun menarik-narik tangan Luhan dengan lembut sambil merengek ke arah Luhan yang masih duduk diam ditempatnya.

"ahh.. ne, kajja. Aku juga sudah lapar." Luhan dan Baekhyun melangkah keluar kelas tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah suara mengiterupsi. Suara itu adalah suara Suho.

"tunggu, ayo kita ke kantin bersama-sama sembari memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain." Suho tersenyum ke arah semua teman barunya yang diangguki tanda setuju oleh semua teman barunya.

"baiklah kajja."

Suasana kantin sangat ramai oleh teriakan beberapa siswa siswi yang sedang memesan makanan dan juga bisikan-bisikan yang ditujukan kepada meja yang terletak di sudut kanan kantin. Terlihat beberapa namja yang tidak lain adalah penghuni kelas khusus.

"aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Aku Kim Joonmyeon. Kalian bisa memanggilku Suho." Suho memperkenalkan dirinya yang diikuti oleh semua teman-temannya. Sesekali mereka bersenda gurau dan tak jarang tawa mereka meledak dan tak jarang mengundang tatapan tanda tanya dari penghuni kantin yang mendengar gelar tawa mereka.

"kajja, kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel pelajaran selanjutnya akan berbunyi." Mereka mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan meninggalkan kantin masih dengan bersenda gurau.

.

.

-TAC-

.

.

Siswa siswi XOXO SHS berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Stelah mendengar bel bertanda pelanjaran terakhir telah selesai dan waktunya untuk pulang. Berbeda dengan kelas khusus yang masih diisi dengan Henry Saem yang sedang mengadakan ujian untuk menentukkan ketua kelas dan jadwal piket. Henry melirik ke arah stopwatch.

"waktunya habis. Jangan ada yang menulis lagi. Sekarang kumpulkan semua kertas jawaban kalian. Untuk tugas berkelompok aku akan memberi kalian waktu selama satu minggu, aku tidak mentolerir keterlambatan kalian mengumpulkan tugas itu. Tapi jika kalian mengumpulkan sebelum hari yang ditentukan aku akan memberi nilai tambah untuk tugas kalian. Dan untuk kelompok yang mengumpulkan terakhir kalian akan tahu akibatnya." Seketika suasana di dalam ruang kelas itu menjadi suram. Sebelum pergi Henry tersenyum sinis ke arah siswa yang masih terdiam itu.

"kenapa kita harus mempunyai wali kelas seperti itu, dia seperti dewa kematian yang kapanpun bisa mengambil nyawamu dengan sangat mudah." Ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan dengan raut wajah kesal.

"ne, aku saja sudah merinding kalau Henry saem datang ditambah lagi tatapan matanya membuatku ingin menghilang saat itu juga dari hadapannya." Tambah Kai sambil bergidik ngeri.

"haah, sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." Suho berjalan mendahului mereka semua diikuti oleh Kai, Chanyeol yang masih melanjutkan cerita mereka. Dibelakangnya ada D.O, Lay, Xiumin, Chen dan dibelakangnya lagi ada Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam sedang memperhatikan mereka kemudian orang itu merogoh saku jaketnya dan keluarlah sebuah benda persegi panjang yang kita sebut Handphone, kemudian orang itu terlihat sedang menghubungi orang lain.

"yeoboseyo."

"..."

"ne, aku sedang mengawasi mereka."

"..."

"baiklah dan sepertinya kita harus segera bergerak"

"..."

PIP

Sambungan telepon itupun terputus. Kemudian, orang itu berbalik arah dan mulai meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi sambil bergumam "This Is Showtime" sambil menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya. Lalu orang itupun menghilang dengan sekejap mata.

.

.

.

-TAC-

.

.

.

TBC

halo semuanya.. aku author baru di ffn dan ini ff yang pertama kali aku publish jadi maklum ya kalo banyak kata yang gak sesuai juga sama ceritanya yang aneh bin gaje ini =3=

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
